1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for exposing photographically sensitized sheets and more particularly to such a device which permits photographic printers, enlargers and the like to be employed with precise control of the portions of photographically sensitized sheets which are exposed to the projected image so as both to conserve upon the quantities of such sheets required in the composing and test printing of photographs while providing the operator with the capability of utilizing a host of photographic refinements and techniques to achieve the optimum photographic result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The printing or enlarging of a photograph from any given negative requires considerable skill, experimentation and artistic ability in order to produce a print which is of high quality both technically and artistically. Such factors as the focus, the selection of a color composition which is both accurate and pleasing, the selection of the area of the negative to be printed, the shape of the border, the length of exposure time, the light intensity, the size of the print and the like constitute factors which must be balanced and blended in order to achieve the optimum result. Many of these considerations translate in practice into still further considerations which must be contended with such as the selection of the appropriate photographically sensitized sheets or paper, the selection of the proper color filters, the selection of the proper developing chemicals and so on.
Because of the countless combinations which can be selected in an effort to achieve the optimum photographic effect, the photographic process, of necessity, requires considerable experimentation with these factors where the optimum result is desired. However, insofar as the applicant is aware no prior art device has been available which permits the operator adequately to experiment and to use to best advantage the multitude of refinements and techniques which can be employed in an effort to achieve this optimum result. Furthermore, the cost of photographically sensitized paper has become a factor which in itself limits the amount of composing which is feasible.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device for exposing photographically sensitized sheets which permits the photographer to use to optimum advantage, the various refinements and techniques available in composing a photographic print using a printing or enlarging device and which minimizes the quantity of photographically sensitized paper which must be employed during this composing process.